Lightning's Favorite Color
by KantMissOut
Summary: So, just a little fluff fic. Fang wants to know light's favorite color.


**A/N: **This was just a random thought I had, what if fang wanted to know Light's favorite color. Anyways, I own nothing, but my coffee cup, my laptop, and my sticky notes.

I had to let out a sigh of relief when everyone finally laid down and seemed to be asleep. Surprisingly im actually slightly tired today, because there is no way to tell the time in the mines. I basically just keep the group going, stopping when everyone seems exhausted. We don't have much time to get through these mines, and I have to find a way to save sarah if at all possible.

I make my way over to the tunnel we will be going through tomorrow. I plop down and lean against a rock ready to keep watch for most of the time everyone sleeps.

It hadn't even been ten minutes when I hear someone get up, I turn my head slightly to see that it is fang, and look back towards the deep dark tunnel. Why is it that when I finally get a moment alone she has to come over here and annoy me even more.

I inwardly groaned as she sat down next to me.

"Watcha doin' sunshine" I actually kind of like that nickname but I would never let _her _know that.

"Keeping watch" I keep my words short and staccato, trying to make her see I don't want her here.

"Don't get attitude with me, missy"

"tch, what do you want fang" she looks like she is thinking really hard about something. I'm sure she is going to try and pester me about why I have a stick up my butt, which I don't. I just can't see why she can not act serious, ever.

"What's your favorite color?" she slightly tilts her head at me, and I'm a bit caught off guard.

"what kind of question is that" maybe she finally decided to give up one me, I actually feel a bit hurt. I know its for the better.

"it's what I want to know" she smirks at me and I cant help but feel more annoyed by the second.

"I don't have a favorite color" she gasps at in fake shock.

"but sunshine everyone has a favorite color" I just glare at her, her smirk returns "I guess we will have to figure it out" I roll my eyes

"what do you think of brown" I cant help it when my face scrunches up at that color. She chuckles at me "why don't you like brown?"

"it's the color of crap" I deadpan

"Okay, I understand, what about purple." I shrug, purple has always been an alright color. It does make me think of poison or something dangerous like that. But I wouldn't say it was my favorite.

"Okay what about, gray" I yet again shrug at her attempts at guessing my favorite color. "darlin' it helps if you tell me why or why not."

"How does it help?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if you cant open the normal way, we are going to use colors" she glares at me challengingly, and I do not know if its because I am tired, or she looks nice right now. But I decide to indulge her. Also, I get this strange feeling, almost like relief that she hasn't given up on me just yet.

"I don't think purple would be my favorite color because it has no significance to me, and grey sounds kind of dull and boring, almost lifeless"

She smiles at me, almost like she won; again I start to feel the annoyance towards her. I hate that smug look, but another part of me just doesn't care anymore.

"So sunshine' what about yellow'?" I can't help but glare at her

"I hate the color yellow, because of that stupid nickname" I gave up telling her to stop calling me it. It wouldn't help anyways she is way to stubborn. I guess if I think about it more it is one of the reasons I don't mind her trying to get so close to me.

She lets out a laugh at me, and then a smile "how about pink, it matches your hair and all"

Pink reminds me of my sister sarah, I miss her so much. There is another reason fang could eventually get along with me, we both have that one person that we can not lose. It would be the end of us if we did lose that one person. "common sunshine talk to me"

I sigh "its not my favorite color, it reminds me of sarah." I think that's enough explanation, she does to because she moves on.

"uhm, green?" I take a good look at her, barley able to make out more than a few features. One is her eyes which I finally notice are a beautiful green shade.

"I don't know, green is so common. On the trees, grass, and shrubs"

"I don't like orange" she randomly states and I can't help the slight nod of agreement that her keen sense does not miss. "We finally agree on something, okay how about black, or white"

"well, I could say black is my favorite and we could move on from these" she looks slightly disappointed and I kind of feel bad from trying to push her away yet again "but I'm actually kind of having fun, no not black it is to dark, and white is to clean and reminds me of the hospital."

"Why would white remind you of a hospital" she looks kind of confused and I feel bad that I forgot she wasn't from our time.

"Well everything in a hospital is white because it's cleaner looking. I hate it"

"It sounds pretty lame, okay, well what about red"

"No, just no" I give her a look and she lets out a laugh when the reason hits her.

"alright, not complaining there, uhm, Blue" I think this through, honestly, I think it might be my favorite.

"I really like blue" fang gives me a look

"well why?"

"I don't know fang its just a pretty color, okay"

"so after all that, blue is your favorite color?" she sounds skeptical.

"yeah, why not it's the color of my eyes, and I like my eyes, also the color of the sky. It's so big and open, filled with possibilities" I start getting defensive towards my color of choosing.

"huh, I guess that's another thing we have in common" Fang gives smile at me and stands up stretching "well sunshin' I guess im going to sleep, got a big day, you should get some sleep to" she winks at me walking off towards her tent.

Now im really angry, what was that. After all that, there was no real purpose for her to come over here after all. What can she do with that, my favorite color? I finally let out a groan of annoyance I've been holding in and I swear I hear her laughing from way over here.

This is my first fanfic, so please review if you liked, or hated it, or maybe you just want to kill me. Have any ideas on how to make me a better person at writing, or in general.


End file.
